


Sugar in Frosted Flakes

by Mary4GiveMe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, I'm just letting it be know that uhhh drugs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nothing crazy happens, so dont worry too much about the drug tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary4GiveMe/pseuds/Mary4GiveMe
Summary: Nicole pours herself a bowl of Frosted Flakes, which she only eats with sugar. She finally finds some in the back of the Earp's cabinet... but uhhh that's not sugar.





	Sugar in Frosted Flakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. If you want to make any comment please do. I take criticism in stride and praise to the heart. Thanks for reading :D
> 
> (I did barely any research for this story so disclaimer a lotttttttttt of this is gonna wrong. I took what I read and what I think happens when you do cocaine)

“Waves where's the sugar?” Nicole yelled to her girlfriend who was still slipping out of bed as Nicole went to get breakfast.

The youngest Earp was taking her sweet time coming down stairs. It was Saturday Nicole and Waverly’s days off. And if it were up to Waverly they'd still be upstairs cuddling, kissing and other things, that weren't necessarily PG-13.

“I don't know if we even have sugar, everyone drinks their coffees black. We just don't have a need for it. Why?” Waverly responded. 

“I brought Frosted Flakes and I like to add a lil spoonful or two of sugar. And before you say anything baby. I know it's not healthy but it's too damn good.” A small smile appeared on her face at the memories of her father sneaking a little spoon full into his own bowl while her mother was looking away. He would put his index finger to his lips and shush her silently. Before he'd repeat the process for her cereal. 

“But baby Frosted Flakes already has sugar on every little flake. You're gonna have too much energy.” A mischievous smile then appeared on her face. “Actually that might not be such bad, I'll be down to help you in a sec.”

“No it's fine, I think I found it, it was way up in the cabinet, in the back. Who ever put it up here must've been on a step stool or something. No way you shorties could put it up here without some help.” Nicole got the little brown container labeled sugar and opened it. It was a little less than half filled and had a smell but Nicole didn't pay it much mind. Her cereal was already a little soggy and she didn't want to wait any longer. She stuck her spoon in the container and did three big spoonfuls. She knew it was a terrible habit but she just wants something to jolt her up. 

The second she stirred her spoon in her bowl and took the cereal now cover with sugar into her mouth she hummed in reply at how it had tasted. I mean it was a little off but then again the sugar had smelled a little off. She just pushed the thought from her mind.

`~`~`~`

Waverly came down about 30 minutes later. She figured since Nicole had found the sugar that she didn't need to rush. So she went and took a long refreshing shower and had changed into a pair of dark tight blue jeans and a deep red crop top. 

When she reached the stairs and headed into the living room she found the empty bowl of cereal but no Nicole. "Baby where are you?" She went to the kitchen with the bowl and still hadn't spotted Nicole.

"SEVEN!!!"

The sound startled Waverly and she turned towards the window in the living room. She was lucky that she had put the bowl in the sink otherwise it would've fallen out of her hand due to how bad she shook at the sound.

She walked out the kitchen and walk towards the window only to see Nicole doing laps from the front door to the mailbox... with her shirt off. Now granted Waverly loved to see the officer in her sports bra but due to the fact that it was the edge of fall and slowly becoming Winter just meant that temperatures were already hitting below 40 degrees.

She walked to the front door and opened it but not before grabbing her coat. " She stood on the porch. "As much as I love to see you in exercise mode. I also don't want a Haughtsicle. So can you come in so we can get warm together." Nicole had just reached the mailbox before she started sprinting back.

"Of course, but there are so many other things we can do than just getting warm." Nicole retorted. Her eyes had a cloudiness to them, one that Waverly never saw before but before Waverly could even confront the other woman. She was being pushed back into the house. With the redhead's lips attached to her neck. Nipping and biting at the skin. A lusty moan erupted from her throat when Nicole sunk her teeth into Waverly's neck hard. Definitely leaving a mark. The door slammed in front of her meaning Nicole must have kicked it close when they were coming back in.

Her coat was practically ripped off of her and before she knew it she was slammed into the wall 

"Fuck Nicole." Waverly breathy said.

Nicole moved back from Waverly's neck to stare at her in the eyes "God I could fuck you right here. Make you whimper under my power. Make you scream in pleasure." 

Waverly shivered very visually at the words. That gaze. That cloudiness, it startled her in her core. If Nicole was going to play rough she knew that the officer would have asked her first. They were still getting to know one another's turn ons and offs and the way the other like to be touched. But this right now... Nicole wasn't being herself, it wasn't the woman she had been accustomed to. This person was reveling in their new found strength.

Normally Nicole made it her mission to make herself small when she was with Waverly. She never wanted the girl to feel like she had no choice because she was small or because she could be overpowered. The redhead always wanted the woman to feel like they were on equal ground in all aspects of their relationship. The only time Nicole 'stretched herself out' was to protect Waverly, when they were out in public and only if Waverly wanted to be dominated.

Nicole went back to marking up the younger girl's neck. But Waverly quickly put a stop to it by putting her hand up to Nicole's chest and slightly pushing her away. Her hand rested against Nicole's heart, she could feel how fast it was beating. Of course, her heart was beating fast too but the beating in Nicole's chest was as if the older girl had been stabbed with adrenaline. 

"Baby are you ok? Your heart is beating a mile a minute."

"Of course sexy, I feel on top of the flip flopping world." Nicole completely backed away from Waverly. Nicole shifted from foot to foot as if she was trying to find something to do with herself. "I feel like I could fight a bull. Take on the world, with my queen by my side." Nicole looked like she was gonna go in for a kiss until the door opened, making a loud sound as it hit the wall. Nicole snarled and she turned her attention to the eldest Earp.

"Come on guys really in the hallway. You literally passed the stairs." Wynonna gestured toward the stairs and then sighed before proceeding to take off her coat. "I had a crazy day so Nicole if you could go get the giant box from Waverly's truck that'd be great. Seeing as you're probably all Haught and bothered it'll give you a chance to cool down." Wynonna chuckled at her joke and started making her way to the kitchen to definitely pour herself some alcohol.

In a flash, Nicole separated herself from the younger Earp and ran to the red truck. Finally happy she was getting to do something.

Waverly called out to her, "Sweetie you still don't have a shirt on!" But it didn't deter the older woman from doing her task

Wynonna completely ignored the situation and continued on with her story. "Today was insane and it's only like 2. Anyway, Doc and Dolls were bonding and let me tell you it was crin..." 

Her sudden pause cause Waverly to question her. "What's wrong, we out of Whiskey?" Wynonna rushed out of the kitchen with the sugar container. Waverly was taken off guard for the 3rd time of that day and previous experiences meant that nothing good was coming from it.

"Who used this?!"

"Why, it's just sugar?!"

"No one uses the sugar in the house. For Christ's sake, we never make breakfast. No one should've used it"

"Well, Nicole used it for her cereal."

Wynonna's eyes widened at the discovery. 

"Nonna? What's wrong?"

"So Imma gonna say this but try not to freak out ok" The younger girl just nodded through her confusion. "So Ummm this isn't sugar..." before Waverly could ask what it was Nicole came in with the box and put it in front of the door. "I did it!" She said excitedly, she flexed her muscles to show off. "I did like 5 laps with it. I can do push ups with it on my back too." Nicole dropped to the floor and started to do them one by one. "Someone put it on my back, I'm a lesbian, not a magician." She kept doing the push ups however with no real concern for the box or the look on Wynonna or Waverly's face. 

"It's kind of cocaine..."

"WHAT?!?!"

Waverly turned towards her girlfriend who was still doing push ups. It explained the rapid heart rate and cloudiness in the eyes. The extreme behavior and her numbness to the cold.

"What the hell is this doing in the house and in a fucking container labeled sugar?" Her voice was in a very low growl. She was furious at her sister. 

"It was in here before you moved back into the house, way before you started dating Nicole. I completely forgot about it. I swear, I didn't mean for any mix-ups." Wynonna looked generally sorry so Waverly's face softened slightly. 

"When does it wear off?"

"Well given the fact that she ate it and didn't snort it, maybe an hour or two. It was some really strong shit too. Wouldn't be surprised if Haught stayed lit until 6 o'clock tho..."

Waverly turned to her girl friend still doing push ups.

"Dude she's so Madame Exercise when she's high."

Waverly rolled her eyes at Wynonna's comment and walked up to Nicole. "Baby, how much sugar did you put in your cereal?"

"3 spoonfuls. It was good, so I put another spoonful. 4. 4 spoonfuls."

Waverly turned to Wynonna and glared at her. She mouth the words "You got my girlfriend addicted to coke." and turned back to Nicole and started rubbing her back. "You're gonna be ok baby."

`~`~`~`

It took about 2 hours until Nicole finally started to come down and 30 minutes after that they were in the bathroom. Nicole throwing her guts up and Waverly holding her short hair out the way. Wynonna was leaning on the door frame watching over them. She truly felt bad, she honestly cared about Nicole.

"So cocaine aii?" Nicole inquired

"Yep, it was quite entertaining to watch you run around like you were competing in an Olympics relay race."

"Well as long as I was in the lead." Nicole smiled tiredly at the Earp sisters. 

With that smile, it confirmed to the eldest Earp that her friend was going to be ok. "I'm... sorry Nicole, really." 

Nicole face still held the weak smile. "It's ok, I've done way worse."

Both the sister's eyes widened but they both knew that right now wasn't the time to ask about her drug history.

"Well, I don't think I can handle hearing your ass gag anymore. So with that Imma go downstairs. With that, Wynonna turned around and walked out the doorway to the stairs. 

There was a comfortable silence between the girlfriends for a couple of minutes as Nicole tried to recuperate but Waverly had the need to ask Nicole a question. 

"So you don't remember what happened?

"Sort of. It's coming back to me tho... I remember eating my cereal. I wasn't tasting the sugar really except like this plastic taste, so like a dumb butt. I put more in my bowl. After I was done I started feeling this numbness in my mouth and in my body all over. Then I felt strong, invincible and I ran out and took my shirt off. I felt like I could run a marathon. So I ended up running around the Homestead. Then you were calling me in and I was so overcome with power that I... I..." She looked up at Waverly with pain and sorrow in her eyes. The smile that there a couple of seconds ago was now a grimace. "I... scared you..."

"You didn't scare me you just shocked me. I knew something was wrong but I also knew you wouldn't harm me"

"But I did." Nicole turned her glance to Waverly's neck and she shuddered. Pulling herself away from Waverly, she pulled her legs up to her chest and dropped her head to her knees. Waverly was about to reach for her before the red head flung herself towards the toilet again. Vomiting her feelings out.

"I'm ok... it wasn't your fault. In all honesty, it turned me on but I saw that something was wrong with you. And that was the most important thing to me at that moment. " Waverly slowly stroke the red head's back as she dry heaved into to toilet.

`~`~`~`

Due to the fact that Nicole had just come off a Cocaine trip, both sisters deemed it necessary for the officer to stay at the Homestead. The sisters were trying to act like everything was normal but Nicole still had the guilt in her stomach. At about 6 she had excused herself before pizza had come. Saying she wasn't up to eating.

So was glad that she had left a spare toothbrush and clothes at the Homestead. Once she had taken care of her hygiene. Nicole walked over to Waverly's room to go get some sleep.

At about 7:30 Nicole felt the younger Earp slide into the room, trying not to make any noise. Nicole let out a stifled laugh. It took the Earp girl bumping into 3 things before Nicole's chose to speak. 

"I'm not sleeping so you don't have to act like a little Earpy ninja. Which by the way you completely failed at."

Waverly huffed. "Couldn't tell me that sooner before I stubbed my toe?" After changing out her clothes Waverly jumped into the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like an ass hole..."

"It wasn't your fault. You literally ate Coke sooo you are pardoned. Honestly, Nicole, I forgive you."

"Why? I almost did something terrible to you?" Waverly could tell the taller girl was on the brink of tears. So she reached out and rested the woman's head on her chest. 

She breathes out. "I trust you with my life. And If I would have said stop, which I didn't, I know you would've. I pushed you away cause I saw it in your eyes, I saw that you weren't alright. Please don't beat yourself up about this alright?"

The other woman sighed and nodded into her chest. "I would never hurt you on purpose, I love you." Nicole looked into Waverly's eyes and said it again. "I love you. I need you to know that." 

Staring into her eyes Waverly saw the thing that the cloudiness had hidden. Nicole’s mainly clear slightly red eyes showed her the love and need and caringness that always appeared in the older woman's eyes whenever they were with each other.

"I know baby. I love you too." Then Waverly saw it the want but also the need for confirmation in Nicole's eyes. The need to be shown that everything was alright. The need to kiss Waverly but the hesitation to do so. Without second thought pressed their lips together. Softly and tenderly. It lasted about a minute with Waverly's head rubbing Nicole's scalp while the other woman's hand was on her check.

After it ended Nicole snuggled more into her body. Quietness rested in the air for a couple of minutes until Waverly chose to speak.

"Nic?"

"Yeah?"

"This is why you need to stop putting sugar in your Frosted Flakes."

"Never Earp."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I was watching Wynonna Earp (of course) season 1 and when Wynonna gets kidnapped by Reggie (the stupid doctor dude) he gives her some strong medicine in her IV and she says something like, "This is some strong stuff and coming from me that's saying a lot" Then my mind exploded and came up with this idea. XD 
> 
> Anyway thanks again for reading. This community of Earper story tellers and readers is just great. So I'm always so happy to share my writing with y'all.


End file.
